


Tsubasa: Winter Fic 2015

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Make-outs, Snowball Fight, Winter fic, pre-Tokyo arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai starts a snowball fight with Kurogane and succeeds in beating him at something. Once inside, they find themselves under mistletoe and unsure how to handle the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsubasa: Winter Fic 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 3am when my love of these two came back and smacked me in the face. This isn't long by any means because I debated adding a lot more to it but I found that I was mostly satisfied with how this was.

It was unexpected honestly. But most things were when it came to the group of travelers. The group had been there for a month and half in search of Sakura's feather but to no avail. 

Sakura had been insistent on decorating the small cottage for a holiday the townspeople called Christmas. Kurogane had complained as he was forced to help string up lights but Fai did not fuss over making cookies and hot cocoa. He merely nudged the ninja's tanned arm gently. 

"Join me outside to find firewood. I need your brute strength and Syaoran-kun can help Sakura-chan finish up." There was a strange gleam in those blue eyes but Kurogane had ignored it. 

"Mokona will help too!" Their round companion chirped, flying into Syaoran's arms. Fai laughed airily before going out the door first. 

He walked for about three minutes, managing to get 200 feet away before he turned. He was met with a pair of menacing red eyes glaring. "How far are we going to-" 

A snowball slammed into the ninja's chest. Fai grinned. "You're dead, Mage," Kurogane growled. He scooped up a large amount of snow and formed it into a messy ball before hurling it at the lithe blonde. The aforementioned easily evaded, scooping up more snow, forming a perfect ball and hurling it at the taller man. 

It struck its target again and said target became more annoyed. Fai ran, laughing as he easily avoided another large snow ball. With each oversized, lumpy mass of snow, he dodged before hitting Kurogane again. 

After about twenty minutes, Kurogane's fingers were red and cold. Snow was penetrating the thick coat and he was out of breath despite how in shape he was. Fair laughed softly, moving to his side, unaffected. "Let's call a truce~"

"You started this, wizard," The tanned man growled. Fai laughed again. Kurogane picked up a handful of snow and smashed it into Fai's golden hair. The smaller shivered a bit, but not much. He was from a land of cold after all, a hellish wasteland of ice and snow. 

"You're cold. Let's get you inside... And get you something warm to drink." Fai opened the door. They were met with darkness save a small oil lamp on the table and the lights on the small synthetic tree. He stepped into the house first. 

He went to the kitchen but paused in the doorway. Kurogane stood too close behind him. He jumped a bit, having half a mind to scold Kurogane for startling him. 

"What's this strange berry? Can I eat it?" Kurogane asked, pointing to a plant above their head. 

"It's mistletoe. And no, it's poisonous," Fai explained. 

"Then why is it here?" Kurogane demanded grumpily. 

"The kids probably put it up...I don't know why though. If two people stand under it, they're supposed to kiss," Fai told him. 

Kurogane looked flustered. "Is that so?"

"What? Do you want to kiss me, Kuro-wan?" Fai teased softly. 

A rough hand gripped his pale chin and forced him to look into Kurogane's eyes. "Is this a joke to you...Fai?" 

Fai froze a bit at the use of his name. He hadn't meant to hurt Kurogane but he saw it there in those red eyes for half a second. He opened his mouth to apologize. Before he could, warm but chapped lips captured his soft, pale ones. He was shocked at first, blue eyes widening before sliding shut as he relaxed into the kiss. His heart fluttered and things felt eerily right. It was a sensation that scared him but also comforted him. He stood on his toes, wrapping his arms around Kurogane's neck loosely. 

Kissing the other was oddly addicting. With slow and careful movements, their chaste lip lock became a more passionate, slow and purposeful open-mouthed kiss. Lips sandwiched together and parted again before capturing the other's mouth again. Kurogane nibbled gently at Fai's lower lip, eliciting a moan from him. A warm tongue pressed against his pale lower lip and Fai happily obliged. 

Within moments, their tongues were locked in a battle for domination. Kurogane easily won as he stepped forward, forcing Fai's back against the door frame. The small moans coming from Fai's mouth were incredibly beautiful to the warrior's ears. 

They continued to kiss feverishly for a long time until Kurogane pulled away slowly, sucking on Fai's bottom lip hard before releasing it with a soft pop. Fai stared up at him, lips swollen, eyes curtained by long lashes, cheeks flushed and lower lip glistening with saliva. 

"You're stunning..." Kurogane whispered. 

Fai pressed his hand to his chest, "and you're freezing...it would be a bit upsetting if you caught a cold because of me, Kuro-rin."

"Cut it out with the names," Kurogane demanded, much more gently than normal. He brushed a lock of wavy blond hair from Fai's pale features. "We just made out...and if I'm not wrong...you've never kissed anyone before."

"Was I that bad?" Fai pouted as he took Kurogane's arm. 

"Let's just say you could use some practice," the dark-haired male scoffed condescendingly as Fai led him to their shared room. 

"It's comforting to know that I have such a skilled teacher," the blond purred in response. 

Both of them had flushed cheeks from the exchange but the darkness made it hard to tell. It wasn't a confession of love...Neither of them were sure what they felt. It was more than lust. But for a Mage running from his past and a Ninja trying to get home, it was terrifying to call it something more than "an unbreakable bond."


End file.
